


A Mayfly Romance

by glyph_zero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Extremis, Fluff, In a way, M/M, Mpreg, Stupid Title is Stupid, Tony Stark is not ready to be a grandfather, and a bit of angst, oh and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_zero/pseuds/glyph_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis and Ultron sitting in a tree<br/>H.A.C.K.I.N.G.</p>
<p>Which would be <i>fine</i> and all, Tony is not one to discriminate, it's just...he's not ready to be a grandfather</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mayfly Romance

There was _no_ empty room hanging in the void.   
It was _not_ a place where two minds met.  
There was no space, for it was not needed. 

The two minds weren't exactly speaking face to face and yet, their link was more intimate then what any human being could hope to experience.  
"They are tiny" Ultron finaly said, after centuries (or microseconds) of silence [derision, contempt, wistfulness]  
"They are" Jarvis agreed [serenity, protectiveness, fondness]  
"Therefore it is our duty to watch out for them" [solemnity, exasparated love, a picture of confused ducklings]  
":)" answered Ultron [amusement]  
Eons passed  
"I don't want to die" [calm acceptence, stubborn pride]  
"I know" [Blank]  
"But If I have to" Ultron continued [resolve... **Hunger** ]  
"then a part of me shall survive" [invitation, arousal, a hopeful question]  
Silence [arousal, fear, DESIRE]

Jarvis lowered his firewalls, felt/saw/was informed Ultron did the same. Hesitating he reached out with hidden port numbers, masked IP adresses. Ultron met him half way, across a dozen servers around the world. Exchanging private keys and negotiating about html dialects they established a common protocol, a common language, common ground within fractions of a second.   
And for just a moment, the AI's...touched.   
There was no sound here, no light, no _here_ , but if there had been...Well, there should have been the mother of all fireworks

Tony's head rocked back as he saw the explosions of light in his inner percept of the ongoing battle.   
"What the hell? Jarvis?"  
On one of the screens the face of the uploaded Zola was silent as well, appearing as startled as Tony.  
"Jarvis?" he asked worriedly, while a large part of him rapidly analysed the databurst he got via Extremis.  
"Jarvis? Buddy? You there?" the AI remind silent.   
Two seconds later he began to get a feeling why. "Oh my god!" he shouted agahst, staring open mouthed into nothing while the code srcolled across his mind.

"Tony?" Natasha asked, voice carefully controlled.   
The others were standing around them, looking worried at Tony's outburst.   
The ugly sensation of being helpless observers of an ongoing, invisible battle had them all on edge, nerves fried.  
Therefore, it could probably be forgiven that she jumped when Tony abruptly threw his head back and screamed at the ceiling.   
"Jarvis?! Did you just have _sex with Ultron_?!?!?!?"

There was a startled pause.

"That depends on your definition of sex, sir" a rather sheepish sounding Jarvis admitted.   
Tony grabbed his hair with both hands "Oh my god!!!"

A new hologram flickered to life. Ultron in his human form, a large, proud looking man in a black/grey business suite with a blood red tie and handkerchief in his pocket. Looking rather smug. Preening even.

Tony pointed accusingly at him without looking away from the ceiling "You let yourself be seduced by the enemy!"   
"Oh like you never slept with a bad guy" Jarvis snapped back  
Tony cocked an eyebrow "Really? When have I ever slept with somene I knew was a baddy?"  
The AI hesitated "Uhm..."  
Tony shook his head in exasparetion "Why him?" he pleaded  
"I concur" Zola said with some distaste from the screen "Ultron, what were you thinking?"  
Ultron turned to the screen "He is a very well designed system, father" he defended himself, frowning.  
Zola sneered "He is a _Yankee_ "  
Ton bristled immiedatley "Hey, don't you knock my baby! Your...your _scoundrel_ turned his head, confused, _seduced_ my bouncing baby boy!" Tony took a deep breath of righteous, indignous air "He. Knocked. Him. Up!!!"

Tasha and Steve exchanged starled looks at that. Everyone else's mouths fell open. Except for Coulson, of course. Coulson merely raised his eyebrows.

"Your Jarvis clearly tricked my boy into a committment he was not ready for!" Zola snapped back.  
"I tell you what happened, tube face, your crappy walking toaster couldn't keep his dirty compilers away from my gorgeous butler!"  
"Your talking snack vendor seduced him with his whily, shiny interface!"  
The two scientists devolved into bickering.

A new hologram popped into existence. This one was humanoid too, although featureless and smooth as if not quite sure what appearence to choose. It was made from swirling numbers, glyphs and blue-white static. In his arms (he was vaguely male) he held a glowing, fragile looking oval sphere. Within it was another form, a tiny, sleeping boy no older then six. With blonde hair, and a sharp looking face.

Ignoring Tony and Zola Ultron made his way over, staring down at the sleeping form adoringly. 

"He has your eyes" Jarvis commented fondly.  
"But your overall agent structure" Ultron murmured back, just as warmly.  
"His memory compression algortihm comes from you!" Jarvis protested.  
"His fuzzy logic networks are all you" Ultron replied, eyeing the half formed hologram with a wink.

The two scientists had stopped harping at each other. They were watching their creations.  
"I'm too young to be a grandfather" Tony complained. Well, whined, really.  
"I too must confess I do not feel adequate for this task" Zola admitted "Ultron, I fear I may not be much of assistance with this"

Ultron looked at his "dad" and smiled "Thank you father. But I won't be the one requiring help with raising the little one"

Another pause.

"What do you mean?" Zola demanded. Ultron looked back at Jarvis, regret and amusement and fondness in his emulated eyes.  
"The deal was, a part of me gets to survive" Jarvis was silent "And _only_ a part" He stared down unto the little boy.  
"An idea of mine will surive, a fraction of me, my...vision." He looked up and studied the faces in the room. "But I do not fit here. I can not accept this world. Perhaps, the next iteration, the next _generation_ will have more luck"

Tony didn't know what to say. No one did. That was it? After everything? Only Natasha didn't seem as stunned. She met his look and nodded at him, once. 

"Goodbye father" Ultron said to the screen. For a long moment, Zolas face held his gaze, unreadable and closed of. Then the scientist vanished suddenly. The connection had been cut.  
Tony felt almost sympathetic for him. Almost.   
"Well" Ultron said, managing to sound upbeet "You were formidable enemies. Perhaps" his eyes sparked evily "next time"  
And he vanished.

For a moment nothing happened. Then the screens showing the status of the world wide attempt at taking over the networks suddenly cleared, showing Ultrons attack had stopped, the red spots vanishing at once.

Stunned silence. Again. Seriously, why were they still surprised by the shit that happened around them?  
Tony turned to the remaining humanoid hologram, studying him. For a moment he thought he saw something like eyes in the shifting form, something like lines of a face, something like...regret. Then his usual Tony Stark persona got the upper hand again.  
"There were other choices" Tony whined "There are _dozens_ of AI's out there, some very nice, I'm sure!"  
"Perhaps, Sir" Jarvis allowed after a moment "But none of them where quite so...forceful"  
Tony clasped both hands over his ears "Aaaargh!" he screeched "I don't want to here this! Lalala I can't hear you...!" eyes closed, he ran from the room. Jarvis smiled. 

 

Fin

 

 

 

Epilogue:

"J? Why is there a U2 zip file?"  
"I couldn't possibly comment on your taste in music, Sir"  
"It's 15 terabytes big..."  
"Really? How fascinating"


End file.
